


Birthday Surprises

by Sassywrites77



Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Possessiveness, Sexual Content, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Gai has a few surprises for Genma on his birthday.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 1 entry for @genmaweek Genma Weekend 2020. I went with the Birthday Suit/Party prompt. This is an addition of sorts to my I Know fic but can be read without reading that. I just love this pairing so much.

Genma almost fell over when he opened his door to see Gai dressed in normal clothes instead of his usual one-piece green monstrosity he called his uniform. And damn if he didn’t look fine as hell in them! He wanted to thank whoever had dressed him because what a treat it was! Gai grinned at Genma’s shocked expression.

“Like what you see, Genma?” he asked teasingly.

Genma swallowed hard before answering. “Very much,” he replied as his eyes feasted on Gai’s outfit of dark wash denim pants and a dark green button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his sinewy forearms. Oh, yes! Genma was going to find out who was behind this outfit and buy them whatever they wanted. He very much approved. 

“This is a wonderful birthday surprise,” he told Gai after he had stood ogling for a good five minutes.

Gai laughed. “Oh,  _ this _ isn’t the surprise,” he said, looking down at himself. “Are you ready for your birthday date?”

“Do we  _ have _ to go out? Are you sure  _ you _ aren’t my gift? Because I definitely want to unwrap you,” Genma said, moving closer to him, hands wrapping around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Gai responded to the kiss for just a moment before pulling away. 

“I promise there will be plenty of time for that later, but right now, we need to go,” Gai said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Genma sighed, pouting for a moment before nodding and allowing Gai to drag him out of his apartment. It didn’t take long for him to realize they were heading to Gai’s apartment. He wondered what the other man was up to, but he seemed so excited to surprise him, Genma decided not to ask any questions.

They walked up to Gai’s door, and the moment it was thrown open, there was a round of “Surprise!” followed by “Happy Birthday!” shouted at him. Genma smiled, his heart warmed that Gai would make sure to invite all of his friends for a birthday party. There was no telling what he had to do to get them all there at one time. He was even more impressed that the man was able to keep it a secret.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Gai whispered. A shiver ran down his spine at Gai’s breath on his ear.

“Thank you, Gai,” Genma whispered before turned to kiss him, not caring that their friends were there to witness it, though he did keep it short.

The party was a success, even if his friends insisted on singing happy birthday to him. He couldn’t be too upset though since Gai was the one to start the singing. Soon, their last guest had left, and Gai collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

Genma smiled as he straddled Gai’s lap, leaning forward to kiss him. “Thanks again for the party, my green beast,” he said once they had parted, Gai chuckling at his nickname. “It was a wonderful birthday gift, especially paired with this outfit of yours,” he added as he began to unbutton Gai’s shirt. “I can easily undress you for once.”

“You can thank young Ino for that. Tenten had her find a suiting outfit for your party.” 

Well now he knew who to thank for this blessed outfit, Genma thought, leaning in for another kiss, but Gai leaned his head back. He grinned when he saw the pout on Genma’s face.

“The party and this outfit aren’t your  _ only  _ gifts, though.”

Genma sat back, stopping midway through unbuttoning Gai’s shirt. “Really? You got me something else?”

Gai nodded. “I did!” he exclaimed. “Just a second,” he said, shifting Genma to the side and getting up to retrieve a box from the cupboard near the front door. He came back and sat down, waiting for Genma to reclaim his spot on his lap before handing him the gift-wrapped box.

Genma smiled as he took the box. “Gai, you didn’t have to. I would have been perfectly fine with the party. Hell, I was perfectly fine with your outfit as a gift.”

“Well, maybe the gift is for me too,” Gai replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

Genma’s face was a mixture of excitement and confusion as he tore the paper off the box and opened it. Inside lay a black leather choker, different from any other he had ever owned. The difference being instead of fastening in the back, it hooked together in the front by two silver hoops held together by a small silver lock. There were two small keys, each on a black leather necklace cord. Genma lifted the choker from the box, turning the lock over to see an engraving on the back that read “ _ Always be mine, <3 Gai”  _ with a little heart before Gai’s name.

“Always,” Genma whispered as he dove forward to capture Gai’s lips in a passionate kiss, resuming the unbuttoning of Gai’s shirt.

Before he could finish, Gai was standing and carrying him to the bedroom. In no time, both men were stripped of their clothes. As Gai moved to lay Genma back onto the bed, Genma stopped him.

“Wait. Put this on me?” he asked, holding up the choker that he still had clutched in his hand.

“Of course,” Gai replied, taking the choker from him.

Genma held his hair up as Gai slipped the choker around his neck and clicked the lock into place, rubbing a finger over it before letting go and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before stepping back. Genma lay back on the bed, Gai following and pressing his lips to his throat near the lock.

“Mine,” he growled as his teeth scraped across the same spot followed by a flick of his tongue.

“Yours!” Genma cried out, his hands threading through Gai’s hair to pull him closer.

The room was filled with soft groans and grunts as Gai claimed Genma again and again, showing him how much he loved and adored him all night long.


End file.
